


Special Agent Alex Danvers

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Penis in Human Vagina, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Set in 1x14: Truth, Justice and the American WayWhen Alex comes back to the D.E.O. after impersonating an FBI agent at the NCPD with J'onn, Kara gets just a little bit too interested in her outfit of choice. Especially that blouse.





	Special Agent Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y'all smut and here it is! I hope you have a good time with it ♥
> 
>  **Note** : In case you didn't see the tag, this fic involves Kara's alien genitals consisting of a shaft that resembles the human penis. If that squicks you out, don't read this.

“There is no way we’re letting him go after everything he did,” Kara grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling back and forth on the desk chair next to Agent Vasquez. “The world is better off with him in a cage.”

 

To their credit, Vasquez didn’t even try to say anything. They knew Kara well enough by this point; she just needed someone to vent at when Alex wasn’t around to take the brunt of her anger. 

 

Slipping down about an inch in her chair, Kara lolled her head in Vasquez’s direction, before reaching out with her foot to poke them in the leg. When they didn’t respond, Kara let out a long-suffering sigh and gave up. 

 

“Yeah, I know, James just wants what’s best for me,” she relented, staring at the side of Vasquez’s concentrated face as the agent typed something on the keyboard in front of them. “But I don’t get why he had to be so hostile about it? And he’s never cared that we keep other aliens down here without a trial. But now that it’s suddenly a human…” Kara kicked Vasquez again. “You agree with me, right? We made the right decision. Lord deserves to be down here for what he’s done.”

 

This time, Vasquez did glance at Kara, clearly trying to gauge if she really wanted them to say anything or not. When she raised her eyebrows questioningly, they blinked a couple of times, before opening their mouth. But before even a single word could escape, Kara had diverted her attention.

 

“Alex!” she called out, jumping to her feet. 

 

Thinking they’d been dismissed, Vasquez went back to their work, relieved that Agent Danvers was back to deal with Supergirl now. They’d just found the spot where they’d left off in their research, when a hand settled on their shoulder and a mouth was pressed against their cheek.

 

“Thanks for listening to my whining,” Kara said, squeezing Vasquez’s shoulder and giving them a wide grin, before she skipped off to follow Alex down the hall, leaving Vasquez feeling strangely warm in their belly. It felt nice to be appreciated.

 

-

 

“Hey, wait up,” Kara called out, just before she caught up with Alex. “I have so many things I need to complain about.” A second later, her arm was wrapped around Alex’s shoulders. “You look really nice, by the way. You should go undercover more often.” For good measure, she pressed a kiss against Alex’s temple.

 

“I don’t know if I like what you’re implying,” Alex countered, giving Kara a suspicious side-eye. “Sounds to me like you think my regular outfit  _ doesn’t  _ look nice.” She wrapped her right arm around Kara’s waist as they continued making their way towards Alex’s office.

 

There may have been a dangerous alien on the loose who was hunting Fort Rozz prisoners, but that didn’t mean Alex couldn’t tease her girlfriend in between all the action. She never wanted to let her job get in between what she and Kara had with one another. 

 

“You could parade around the DEO in a trash bag and I’d still think you were the most beautiful person in the universe,” Kara whispered lovingly, nuzzling her nose against Alex’s hair. “I’m just saying that today’s outfit makes you look especially sexy. I didn’t get to see you before you left for work this morning.”

 

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Alex barely even noticed that her girlfriend’s compliments made her walk just a little bit taller. 

 

“Early shifts and all that,” she replied shyly, still not quite used to having someone as loving and doting as Kara as a girlfriend. After her near-death experience on the plane and the subsequent reveal of the D.E.O., Alex and Kara had finally worked on those unresolved feelings they’d been lugging around for years. And even though they’d been together for a few months at this point, Alex still caught herself staring at Kara longingly - before realizing that she could  _ touch  _ now. That she didn’t have to hold herself back.

 

“Mhm, my hard-working agent.” Kara’s heart swelled with love at the sight of Alex’s cheeks flushing with pleasure. “But seriously, where did you get this blouse? I definitely haven’t seen that before.” Reaching over with her free right hand, Kara pulled gently at one of Alex’s lapels. The blouse was beautifully cut and showed off Alex’s collarbones and sternum perfectly. If they’d been in private, Kara would have let her fingers dance over her girlfriend’s soft skin.

 

But, alas, those thoughts would have to wait.

 

“It’s part of the D.E.O.’s undercover collection,” Alex replied, snagging her lapel back out of Kara’s fingers. “It’s made from the same bullet-proof mesh as that dress you wore to Cat’s party.” 

 

Giggling, Kara poked Alex in the sternum after all.

 

“There’s just one glaring flaw to the design, and that’s this triangle of vital organs being totally on display here,” she teased, immensely enjoying Alex’s indignant huff at being called out so thoroughly. “You should have a serious discussion with whoever’s responsible for making these. I don’t want my girlfriend to get shot just for the sake of  _ fashion _ .”

 

Snorting, Alex steered them around a corner.

 

“Look who ate the  _ funny  _ cereal this morning,” she shot back, the blush on her cheeks still glaringly visible. Trying to change the subject, Alex tapped her fingers against Kara’s waist. “What did you want to complain about?”

 

Sighing, Kara leaned her head back as they continued making their way through the many corridors of the D.E.O. and towards Alex’s office. She’d had such a good time teasing her girlfriend that she’d almost forgotten about how much James’s comments about Lord had irked her earlier. And, if she was honest with herself, how much they’d  _ hurt  _ her, too.

 

“James doesn’t think we should be keeping Lord down here without charges and without a trial,” Kara murmured, letting her shoulders sag a little, moving her head down again and wrapping her free arm around Alex’s neck so she was effectively walk-hugging her. “He accused me of trampling on civil liberties.”

 

Alex’s thumb rubbing her side was soothing, and Kara had half the mind to close her eyes and let Alex do all the work in navigating them to her office. Although that would mean no longer being able to look down Alex’s blouse, and, well… Kara was only Kryptonian, after all.

 

“Normally I would agree with him, but this is Maxwell Lord we’re talking about,” Alex replied, steering them around yet another corner. Finally, her office door was in sight. She couldn’t wait to give Kara a proper hug. “With the things we’re dealing with, there could never  _ be  _ a fair trial, because half of what we’re all doing isn’t even supposed to exist -- including some of the stuff Lord is up to.”

 

With a noncommittal hum, Kara drew her fingers along Alex’s collarbone.

 

“Plus, he threatened you right in front of me, and I really don’t respond well to that.” Alex stopped them both in front of her door, disentangled herself from Kara’s embrace, and placed her hand on the sensor right next to her office. “He shouldn’t have been dumb enough to do that.”

 

When the fingerprint sensor flashed green, Alex pushed open the door with her left hand and waved Kara in after her. 

 

“Yeah, see, I know all that,” Kara said petulantly, pushing the door closed behind her and leaning her back against it. A moment later, her cape was in her hands, ready to be fiddled with. “It was the  _ way  _ he talked to me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen James that angry before.”

 

Scoffing, Alex slipped her fake ID from her pocket and placed it on her desk, before taking off her firearm. It was late in the day at this point and even though she still needed to write her report, she wanted to get done with that quickly so she and Kara could go home. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could talk Kara into typing up the report for her. Due to her Kryptonian senses, Kara was a damn fast typist.

 

“I get where he’s coming from, I really do,” she said, placing her hands on her waist for a second before stretching out her back. “But alien or not, Lord is dangerous, and now that he knows your identity, I don’t feel comfortable having him out on the streets. James of all people should understand that. He’s been protecting your cousin for years.”

 

If Alex wasn’t careful, she’d end up talking herself into a rage.

 

Before she could turn around to look Kara in the eye and tell her that she’d done nothing wrong, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her tightly. Then, a nose nuzzled her neck and Alex slumped into her girlfriend’s embrace.

 

“Thanks for making me feel better,” Kara whispered, pressing feather-light kisses against Alex’s skin. “I don’t like letting people down.” James had become an important friend to her over the last couple of months, and hearing his disappointed tone of voice had cut deeper than she’d been admitting even to herself. 

 

“I know,” Alex replied, running her hands over Kara’s arms. “If you want, we can talk to James together. I want to give him a piece of my mind for talking to you like that.” No one would ever be rude or mean to Kara without suffering the consequences, as far as Alex was concerned. No matter how much Kara liked them.

 

Tightening her hold a little, Kara pretend-gnawed at Alex’s skin.

 

“You don’t have to fight my battles for me anymore. I’m all grown up now. I’ve got a cape and everything.” Her fingers drew shapes and letters over Alex’s blouse. Around and around her belly button. “I can deal with James.”

 

Closing her eyes, Alex leaned her head back against Kara’s shoulder and let out a sigh.

 

“Alright, if that’s what you want. But you can always call in Agent Danvers. I can be scary if you need me to be.” She felt absolutely boneless in Kara’s arms and relished in the feeling of her strong Kryptonian holding her up. For years, Alex had shouldered the brunt of the responsibility in their sibling relationship. But now that they were together, she could share it. Just a bit. 

 

“Tempting offer,” Kara teased her, kissing Alex’s cheek, which earned her a smile. “You know I love that scary grouchy face you make. It’s cute.” When Alex huffed with affront, Kara giggled. “Where were you off to this afternoon? I sort of didn’t let Vasquez get a word in edgewise.”

 

“I’m sure they’re used to that by now.” Alex sort of wished she wasn’t wearing these high-heeled boots, since they weren’t exactly the most comfortable thing to have on her feet while she was leaning back in Kara’s arms. 

 

“I feel like I should be offended,” Kara replied, sliding one hand down to pull at Alex’s belt. “I don’t talk  _ that  _ much.”

 

Choosing not to say anything about that, Alex went on to explain what she and J’onn had been up to. How they’d interviewed the detectives down at one of the precincts about whatever knowledge they might have about the vigilante who was killing Fort Rozz prisoners. Without framing it quite like that, of course. After all, the detectives had no idea that such a place even existed.

 

“Impersonating an FBI agent again?” Kara interjected, looking down at Alex’s versatile ID that could change into whatever she needed it to be at any time. “You know, I’ve been wondering if I should forge a closer relationship with the FBI. Get some more… contacts… in the official channels.”

 

Her hand slipped lower, running along the zipper of Alex’s navy blue dress pants. 

 

“Have you?” Alex asked, humming appreciatively as Kara suggestively rubbed her crotch against Alex’s backside. “I’m sure working with the D.E.O. can be tedious. Always having to hide the fact that they even exist.” Pulling out of Kara’s embrace, Alex leaned her hands on her desk and shook her head. “I need to get my report written up.”

 

But Kara wasn’t about to take the bait and let Alex get back to work.

 

Instead, she placed her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and pressed against her. 

 

“I’m sure Special Agent Danvers can write up that report later,” she whispered, gently rocking her hips into Alex’s behind, letting her know exactly what she had in mind. “Right now, I think we should establish a more professional relationship between us, don’t you agree?”

 

“This doesn’t feel very professional,” Alex replied, already hyper-aware of Kara’s arousal so close to her own. It had been a while since the two of them had had a chance to have sex. In between all the missions and work, there simply wasn’t much time for it. And Alex didn’t usually like to have quickies - she liked to take her time with Kara. “What brought this on?”

 

For a moment, Kara’s hips stilled. Then, she pressed a soft kiss against Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I love you,” she stated matter-of-factly, “and the thought of you walking around in this sexy outfit, pretending to be an official government agent…” Kara smiled against Alex’s skin. “It makes me think that I’d like to get to know Special Agent Danvers a little better. Professionally, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Alex sassed back, looking down at her hands before rolling her eyes. “But if we role-play as FBI Agent and Supergirl, you have to write up this report for me. I’ll tell you what to write and you’ll type.” It was a meaningless gamble either way. Even if Kara didn’t want to write the report, Alex wouldn’t be telling her girlfriend to get lost. Not when she could feel the hard heat in between Kara’s legs already. 

 

“Sounds great,” Kara whispered mischievously, squeezing Alex’s waist with her fingers. “Let me just get into character.” Alex had no idea what Kara was talking about, but a second later she felt Kara’s lips hot and needy on her throat.

 

Closing her eyes, Alex pushed back against Kara’s crotch.

 

“I thought we were here to forge a better working relationship between you and the FBI, Supergirl. Is this how you conduct all of your interviews?” Alex tried very hard to keep her mind focused on the role she was supposed to play, but she was already struggling.

 

“Just trying to get a feel for you…” Kara teased her, moving her hand inwards on Alex’s stomach and down to the zipper of her dress pants again. “I’ve been burned too many times by government officials. Who knows? Maybe you’re wearing a wire.”

 

Before Kara’s fingers could even make contact with Alex’s heat, she pulled both of her hands up to her stomach. Then, she tugged at Alex’s blouse, pulling it unceremoniously out of Alex’s dress pants. Kara’s body temperature had always been just a tad too warm to be considered human, and the feeling of her palms gliding under Alex’s clothes and onto her abs made Alex whimper.

 

“You seem nervous, agent,” Kara said, gliding her hands up and onto Alex’s bra-clad breasts, enjoying the view of Alex’s striped blouse moving up in tandem. “You don’t have anything to hide, do you? I told you I  _ want  _ to work with you, but it has to be on my terms.”

 

“I’m not wearing a wire,” Alex pressed out between her teeth, trying to keep her cool while Kara circled her nipples through the fabric of her bra. It did something to her when Kara played up the superhero angle in their lovemaking. And this time was no different. Her panties were already soaked. “You can trust me, Supergirl.”

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Kara murmured, sucking Alex’s right earlobe into her mouth. Humming, she slipped her hands under Alex’s bra, twisting and rolling the hard nipples in between her fingers. She could smell Alex’s arousal, and it only spurred her on. This was exactly what she needed after the day she’d had. “But your torso seems to be clean, at the very least. No wire here.”

 

“I told you,” Alex panted, keeping her hands placed firmly on top of her desk. Her legs were starting to quiver, and they nearly buckled when Kara nudged them further apart with her bright red boots. 

 

“I’m not done with my search just yet,” Kara said authoritatively, sliding her hands out of Alex’s bra and blouse and undoing her belt instead. “The device could be hidden anywhere on your body.” With a sharp tug, Alex’s belt came loose from her dress pants. 

 

Without another glance in its direction, Kara let it drop to the floor.

 

“Why don’t you just x-ray my clothing?” Alex asked, sounding almost coherent as she dropped her head forward and bucked her hips into Kara’s hands, which were busying themselves with popping open the button of her pants. “Surely, that’d be easier and we could discuss how our-- mhm.” With the zipper down, Kara had pulled Alex’s trousers to the floor, and a millisecond later her fingers had pressed right against Alex’s wetness. “Our working relationship-- how it’s--”

 

“I don’t think I would be comfortable with x-raying your clothing, Special Agent Danvers. That would be a little too invasive for my taste,” Kara whispered as she pulled back her hand from Alex’s cloth-covered clit. “I need you to bend over the desk, so I can finish my search.”

 

Biting her bottom lip, Alex pushed her mouse and keyboard to the side, before laying her upper body down on the desk. Keeping herself propped up on her forearms, Alex wished again that she’d worn different shoes for her FBI persona. She didn’t feel particularly steady while Kara peeled down her boxer briefs. 

 

“I’m going to have to report this to my superiors.” Alex’s voice shook as she felt Kara’s slightly elevated breathing hitting her wet skin. Clearly, Kara had gotten down to her knees to inspect Alex’s folds more closely. “Just in case anyone else wants to work with you.”

 

A small chuckle escaped Kara’s throat.

 

“I don’t need more than one FBI liaison, agent,” she whispered, right before her tongue touched Alex’s clit teasingly, swiping across it ever so slightly from behind. Meanwhile, Kara’s hands settled on the insides of Alex’s knees, exerting just enough pressure to let Alex know that she wanted them even further apart. Once she was satisfied, she trailed feather-light touches up Alex’s inner thighs, before spreading Alex’s folds apart so she had easier access to her clit.

 

Releasing her bottom lip so she wouldn’t bite it off, Alex let out a guttural moan as Kara sucked harder. While she sucked, her tongue lathed Alex’s clit from all sides, moving back and forth, before finally settling on the stroking motion that never failed to rile Alex up. 

 

As she shuddered from the pleasure of what her girlfriend was doing to her, Alex thought briefly about how glad she was that no one else would be able to enter her office. Seeing Agent Danvers sprawled over her desk with her ass in the air while Supergirl ate her out would probably not go down well on her record.

 

At the same time, Kara was making appreciative noises in the back of her throat every time Alex bucked into her mouth, eagerly licking up whatever wetness Alex’s body was willing to give her. For the moment, it seemed to Alex that her girlfriend had forgotten about their roleplay and her character of Supergirl as a demanding superhero on the hunt for hidden devices to spy on her. Instead, she was simply Kara, who loved nothing more than to make Alex come in her mouth.

 

Trying to hold out for as long as she could, Alex pressed her forehead against the back of her right hand and clenched her teeth, trying and failing to hold in another moan. After months of sex, Kara knew just how to make her explode, and Alex appreciated the build-up to her first orgasm the most. Even if it was ultimately fruitless to try and resist Kara’s mouth and tongue.

 

With a whimper, Alex came, her thighs trying to press together. When Kara’s fingers held her open while she continued to suck and lick at Alex’s clit, Alex cried out in pleasure as Kara brought her to another, swifter orgasm. 

 

Even then, Kara didn’t stop.

 

Her nails scratched along Alex’s skin, no doubt leaving red lines. The touch made Alex shiver, and she felt barely coherent through the pleasure. Kara’s tongue felt white hot on her clit and she was pretty sure if this continued on for too much longer, she’d end up feeling sore for the rest of the week.

 

“I’m--” Alex panted, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning again. “I’m not wearing a wire.” 

 

This finally prompted Kara to pull away. Her chin was wet with Alex’s arousal, and she grinned proudly to herself at the state she’d left her girlfriend in. Since they were at the D.E.O., they didn’t have their lube with them, so Kara tried to make Alex as receptive as possible to penetrative sex without it. And a couple of good, strong orgasms usually did the trick.

 

Pressing a kiss against Alex’s left ass cheek, Kara patted her girlfriend’s quivering thighs.

 

“There’s just one place I haven’t checked,” she purred, leaning in and drawing her tongue over Alex’s opening. “But I do need one extra thing.” Getting to her feet, she wiped her chin and lips, before rounding the desk. 

 

Tiredly, Alex lifted her head, and the sight of her sweaty face and blown pupils made Kara feel even more ready. Bowing down in front of Alex, she cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

 

When she pulled away, Alex whimpered, but Kara wasn’t quite done with her.

 

Pulling open the bottom drawer of Alex’s desk, she reached in to grab the small, black box Alex kept locked with a fingerprint scanner. Holding her own thumb against it, Kara waited for the light to flash green before she opened it.

 

Only to find…

 

“Dang,” she whispered, reaching inside the box to make absolutely sure it was empty and not just an optical illusion because she was so turned on. But no, of course not. “Tell me you didn’t forget to restock the condoms after the last time we did this. That was weeks ago!”

 

Blinking slowly, Alex took a couple of seconds to find her mind, before she hit her forehead against the tabletop she was resting on.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice muffled by the wood.

 

Sighing, Kara put the box back in its place and slapped the bottom drawer shut again. 

 

“I have some in my locker, just give me a sec and I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Getting back to her feet, Kara wiped at her face again to make sure it really wasn’t wet anymore. She would hopefully be in and out of the locker room before anyone noticed her, but just in case…

 

“What? Hey, wait a minute,” Alex protested, but before she could say another word, Kara had already left the room using her super speed. At least she’d thought to close the door behind herself. Still, Alex didn’t feel particularly comfortable with her naked ass and clit hanging out for everyone to see. Even if no one else was around. She really needed to remember to restock her personal stash of condoms here for situations just like this.

 

She was just glad she’d remembered to set up Kara’s special Kryptonian sound muffler that she’d liberated from the Fortress without Clark’s knowledge. Although Alex really didn’t want to think about Kara’s cousin right now.

 

A couple of very uncomfortable minutes passed, and Alex was just about to reconsider her decision to stay exactly where she was, when the door opened with a woosh. A glance behind herself revealed that it was indeed Kara, and her face was bright red.

 

“You saw someone,” Alex deduced immediately, pushing herself back up somewhat only to have Kara super speed over to her and press her back down again. Alex had half a mind to end their little tryst right then and there and just take them both home, report be damned.

 

“No, I didn’t meet anyone,” Kara insisted, setting down her purse next to Alex’s waist and rummaging around in it to find her condoms. “I almost ran over one of the interns, though. But I was gone before she could realize what was going on.” 

 

Sighing, Alex slumped back down fully onto her desk.

 

“Just get to it, then,” she grumbled, rubbing her thighs against one another to get at least a minimum of friction. She was mostly annoyed with herself, but she was also growing impatient. Because while she’d already come twice, she wanted to feel Kara inside of her. It had been far too long. 

 

Shaking her head, Kara pulled one of the square foil packets out of her bag, before setting it down at her feet. This encounter hadn’t exactly gone to plan, but Kara could still clearly see that Alex was ready and waiting for her, so she wasn’t too worried. Although it did sort of put a damper on her flawless roleplaying.

 

“Alright, agent, let’s see if there’s anything you’re hiding from me, or if we can work together in the future,” Kara said, trying to get back into the groove. Reaching under her skirt, she tugged down her spanks to pull out her hard shaft. Since Kryptonians had evolved beyond humans centuries ago, their genitals weren’t designed in quite the same way. But the closest resemblance both Alex and Kara had came up with over the last couple of months was that Kara’s shaft mostly resembled a human penis in length and size. 

 

“I’m looking forward to working with you,” Alex said sarcastically, while Kara rolled on the condom. “The intel you can give us better be damn valuable, Supergirl, or I might rethink this arrangement in the future.” 

 

Smirking slightly, Kara rubbed the head of her shaft against Alex’s clit, causing her to quiver all over again. Moving her hands onto Alex’s ass, Kara rocked her hips back and forth, enjoying the way Alex bucked and twitched against her, clearly desperate for more direct contact.

 

“Trust me, having me on your side is going to make your life so much easier,” Kara promised, kneading Alex’s ass for a moment before reaching down to grab her shaft and line it up with Alex’s opening. Teasingly, she slipped in the head, before pulling out again, watching Alex clench down on nothing. “Are you ready?”

 

Placing her left hand on Alex’s lower back, Kara watched for any sign that Alex wasn’t absolutely relaxed. She never wanted to hurt Alex - unless Alex specifically asked her for it. And just because they were roleplaying now didn’t mean that Kara would be a jerk about it. And besides, Special Agent Danvers deserved the utmost respect from her.

 

The thought almost made her giggle.

 

“If this is what it’s going to take to make you believe me, Supergirl,” Alex replied, looking like she was fighting hard to keep in her whimper when the head of Kara’s shaft slipped in and out of her again. “I hope this will be a long and fruitful relationship.”

 

“I’m glad you’re so professional, Special Agent Danvers,” Kara gently teased her girlfriend, while she slowly worked her hips forward inch by agonizing inch. Sliding her hands back down, Kara spread Alex open wide and watched as her shaft was slowly enveloped by her fluttering walls. “Looks good so far.” Her own voice was growing weaker now. Up until this moment, she’d been in control, but being inside of Alex always made her lose herself in the best way.

 

“Feels good, too,” Alex whispered, breaking character without meaning to. Turning her head to the side, she tried to establish eye contact between herself and Kara. “Don’t hold anything back, Supergirl. You need to make absolutely sure I’m trustworthy.” 

 

Looking up, Kara let go of Alex’s folds and placed her hands on Alex’s hips instead. Then, keeping eye contact, she pushed the rest of the way in with a hard thrust, making Alex grunt in satisfaction at the feeling. 

 

“So dedicated,” Kara praised her, pulling back ever so slightly before pushing against Alex’s walls again. “The FBI is lucky to have you, agent. So lucky. So good.” Pressing Alex hard against the desk, Kara started thrusting in earnest, angling her hips up a little on every third stroke. “You’re so good. So beautiful.”

 

Biting down on the back of her hand, Alex tried to hold onto the desk for dear life. Even with Kara pushing her down, she felt like she was slipping off the damn thing, and her quivering legs were no help whatsoever in keeping her up. Especially not with her horny Kryptonian pounding into her at nearly inhuman speeds.

 

“Supergirl,” Alex groaned, knowing full well that the title did all sorts of things to Kara’s head when they were having sex. “Supergirl.” With the way Kara was fucking her, Alex could already tell that she’d be sore in the morning. Especially if they continued to have sex at home, which was more than likely. “Are you-- fuck, are you satisfied with-- mhm-- with your findings?” 

 

Before Kara, Alex had never enjoyed penetrative sex much. Whether it had been with trans women or with strap-ons. Not that she’d had much intercourse in general over the past several years -- most of the time she’d been busy with D.E.O. business. But there was something different about Kara’s Kryptonian shaft. She could control its movements, up to a point. 

 

And when Kara made love to her like this, she never failed to hit all of Alex’s spots. And she knew how much Alex liked it when Kara pressed against her front wall, and rubbed her there. From the inside. And then… “Oh god,” Alex groaned, as Kara slowed down her thrusts in favor of hitting her harder instead. At the same time, she reached around Alex to caress her already oversensitive clit. 

 

“I’m very-- very satisfied,” Kara panted, clearly enjoying the way Alex’s vagina clenched and squeezed around her shaft. “You can tell your bosses…” She trailed off as a shudder wracked her body, and she felt the base of her length starting to tingle. “I’m-- I’m--” Kara was pretty sure that, as a Kryptonian, she should have had better stamina than the average human. And yet, there was something about being inside of Alex that never failed to set her off. Maybe it was the way she always pushed back against Kara, even when she was being held down like this. Like she couldn’t keep still; like she needed Kara. Not just anyone, but  _ Kara _ . Like Kara was the only one who could ever make her feel like this.

 

After holding out for just a couple more thrusts, Kara came with a high-pitched moan as she emptied herself into the condom. Though in her mind, she envisioned herself coming inside of Alex - no barriers holding her back. 

 

Her hair fell into her face as she dropped her head forward in pleasure, while she continued to move back and forth in quick, sharp thrusts, hitting Alex’s front wall every time. The sounds that Alex made were gorgeous and she couldn’t get enough of them. Even when Alex groaned herself through her third orgasm, Kara didn’t falter. Not when she knew that Alex wasn’t done. 

 

“Nnhg,” Alex murmured unintelligibly as Kara continued to rub back and forth over one of her most sensitive spots. She’d already seen stars from her third orgasm, and by this point Alex was pretty sure she was a wanton, sexed up puddle on her desk. Right now, she could barely tell where she ended and Kara began. All she had was a distinct sense of pleasure, and the sound of Kara’s shaft moving in and out of her wetness. 

 

With Kara’s body driving her further and further up that precipice, it didn’t take long at all for Alex to fall again, this time with barely a sound. Her lungs seemed to have seized up for a moment as she felt the waves of pleasure overtaking her entire body. 

 

When she started whimpering, Kara let go of her clit and pulled out her length, leaving Alex feeling strangely empty, the way she always did when Kara wasn’t inside of her anymore. Eyes closed, Alex moved her right hand backwards until she felt Kara’s fingers tangle with her own.

 

Tugging softly, Alex prompted Kara to round the desk.

 

Opening her eyes, she noted the adorably confused look on Kara’s face. She also realized that Kara had taken off the condom, which likely meant that it was in the trash under the desk already. That fit Alex’s plan all too well.

 

Pushing herself up on her shaking arms, Alex drew Kara closer still, before giving Kara a suggestive grin and licking her lips. For a second, Kara only blinked at her, then her cheeks flushed with renewed arousal. Just because Alex’s vagina was completely done for the time being didn’t mean that Kara couldn’t come.

 

“I guess there… could be a tracker in your mouth,” Kara whispered as Alex took her shaft in between her lips and licked across the head gently. The comment garnered her a chuckle, before Alex went to work. 

 

One hand fisted around the base of Kara’s length, Alex slowly and languidly bobbed her head back and forth, taking as much of it into her mouth and throat as she could. Considering that Alex’s gag reflex could be unpredictable at times, she always had to take care not to overdo it. Although right now, all she wanted was to take Kara down her throat and make her feel just as good as she’d made Alex feel a moment ago.

 

The feeling of Kara’s fingers sifting through her hair without exerting the least bit of pressure was incredibly encouraging as well. Especially when Alex drew her teeth along Kara’s length, which caused her to buck her hips forward without prompting. Humming appreciatively, Alex squeezed Kara’s shaft tighter with her hand. 

 

“Inside today, or?” Kara asked, the question she always posed when Alex made love to her with her mouth. Sometimes, Alex liked it when Kara came on her tongue - other times, she didn’t. Kara didn’t mind either way. Sure, it was hot when Alex took everything she had to offer, but the comfort of her girlfriend always came first to Kara.

 

Pulling back for a second to press kisses along Kara’s length, Alex panted a quick  _ inside _ , before forcing as much of Kara’s shaft into her mouth as she could. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be concentrating on keeping her throat relaxed while Kara shuddered and groaned above her. 

 

It had taken Kara and Alex quite a bit of time to get to a place where they didn’t need red sunlamps or kryptonite to dampen Kara’s powers. Like everything else, it was something for Kara to get used to. She hadn’t been a virgin when she and Alex had had sex for the first time, but none of her other partners had ever known that she was an alien from outer space. They’d just assumed she had ambiguous genitalia. Which, granted, was sort of true when approached from a human perspective.

 

Still, every time Alex took her into her mouth, Kara worried about making a wrong move. Alex could live with a bruised vagina, she couldn’t live with a bruised or broken skull. Or at least she shouldn’t have to.

 

“Mhm, slow down,” Kara whimpered, enjoying the way Alex flattened her tongue against the underside of her length just a bit too much. Especially when Alex reached forward to slip her fingers into Kara’s Kryptonian version of a vagina. The direct stimulation to the most sensitive part of Kara’s body was almost enough to immediately kick her over the edge. 

 

Alas, it took three perfectly timed thrusts of Alex’s fingers while she sucked hard on the tip of Kara’s length for Kara to find her release. And if it hadn’t been for her innate ability to float, Kara knew she would have collapsed from the way her muscles seized up with pleasure. 

 

The whole sensory overload was made even better by the sound of Alex’s moans as Kara’s come hit her tongue. 

 

When Kara came to, she noticed that Alex had stuffed Kara’s shaft back into her spanks and that she was trying to stay balanced on her shaky legs while attempting to pull up her panties. In that blouse and with her lips looking slightly swollen from sex, Alex appeared even more like a vision than she usually did, and Kara sighed happily as she floated around the desk to give Alex a gigantic hug.

 

“I love you,” she murmured, pressing her face into Alex’s neck and breathing in her scent. And if her arms were wrapped tightly around Alex’s torso so that her girlfriend couldn’t pull up her pants, well, that was just a side effect of the endorphins swirling around in Kara’s brain. “Thanks for doing this with me.”

 

Letting herself get cuddled without complaint, Alex gave off a chuckle.

 

“It was a chore,” she teased sarcastically, not regretting even one second of their lovemaking. Even that bit where she’d been hanging with her ass out for the better part of five minutes. “Poor Special Agent Danvers. I know Supergirl can be a handful.”

 

With a giggle, Kara pressed a series of kisses against Alex’s cheek.

 

“Tell me you love me back.” Her next kiss was against Alex’s lips. “Say it.”

 

After a long-suffering sigh, Alex grinned and snagged a kiss of her own.

 

“I love you. A lot. There, happy?” She looked almost giddy with happiness and Kara squeezed her a little tighter at the thought. Especially when Alex tried to mock-wriggle out of her grip without putting up even an ounce of real resistance. “Now, I think someone promised to write up a report for me if I roleplayed a tough FBI agent for her.”

 

Snorting in amusement, Kara gently lifted Alex off her feet and floated them both over towards the couch where she spent most of her time while in the office. Whenever Alex was working late, Kara liked to stay around and work on her own CatCo things if possible. Unless she was out saving people as Supergirl.

 

“I don’t know if I’d call your alter ego  _ tough _ . She pretty much folded as soon as I touched her hips.” Once they were in front of the couch, Kara dropped Alex back down to her feet and helped her pull up her dress pants.

 

“Maybe Supergirl’s just more domineering than her,” Alex replied, delighting in the way Kara zipped up her pants and picked her belt up from the floor to slip it back through the loops. “You were pretty adamant about making sure there weren’t any listening devices up my vagina.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kara pushed Alex down onto the couch and got on her lap.

 

“It’s called  _ method acting _ ,” she insisted, before pecking Alex’s lips a couple of times.

 

“Right.” Alex’s loving smile belied her teasing tone, and before she could give into the desire to agree with Kara, she cuddled into her girlfriend’s shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes of blissful silence later, Alex grumbled: “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that report.”

 

Kara only sighed.

 

But it didn’t sound very convincing to Alex’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> That sweet ending bit is my favorite ngl. Anyway, I hope you had a good time! And if I can keep my wits about me, there might even be something on Wednesday. No promises though!
> 
> As always, my thanks go out to my lovely beta Coara ♥
> 
> If you wanna help me out with the writing thing, check out my tumblr @goshdarnitjay!


End file.
